


Hogwarts: A Mystery Party

by A_Study_in_Purple



Category: Grantchester (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fun, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_in_Purple/pseuds/A_Study_in_Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts’ most famous alums have returned to the castle for an epic reunion, complete with a reception and a ball. Even Minister of Magic Hermione Granger is there, along with some Muggle guests there to learn more about the wizarding world. However, as the reception commences, something terrible occurs - a Hogwarts student is found in the Dungeons, dead! In can be no accident, for there are signs of a struggle, and the student’s wand is nowhere to be found… Moreover, the student is Muggle-born, leading to speculation that this may be a hate crime! It is imperative that the culprit be found as soon as possible. Fortunately, the best detective minds in the world (and beyond) are there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast of Characters and Location Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This not a fic per se, but rather the scripts and character guides for a Harry Potter themed mystery party I just created and hosted. A couple of friends suggested I post it here for others who might be interested in adapting it to create their own Harry Potter mystery or adventure party, so here it is - my first post on Archive! The name of the party is a play on one of Hermione's favorite books, _Hogwarts: A History_. To create the mystery, I wrote individual character guides and three scenes for the various characters to act out (opening scene, a mid-investigation scene revealing some more information, and a final scene unveiling the murderer). The chapters for this story consist of the three scenes and then the character guides - all easily adaptable if you are working with a different cast of characters (in my universe, for example, Remus and Tonks are still alive, since some friends wanted to play them). I also created a Muggle Guide for those not appearing in costume, or coming to the party late. There are also character guides for some "otherworldly" characters, as not all of my guests had read Harry Potter or wanted to be a Hogwarts character. In this case, Hogwarts was visited by Deanna Troi from Star Trek and Sydney Chambers from Grantchester, but again, the guides are easily adaptable for other non-HP characters. It worked out pretty well, with a couple of people guessing the murderer but many others still stumped! Enjoy the scripts and guides, and feel free to ask me questions!

#### Cast of Characters

Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Barry Angelus, the victim, a seventh-year Hufflepuff student  
Harry Potter, Auror  
Tonks (Nymphadora) Lupin, Head Auror  
Remus Lupin, Werewolf Rights Activist  
Sybill Trelawney, Professor of Divination  
Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology  
Moaning Myrtle, ghost and former Ravenclaw student  
Arthur and Molly Weasley  
Draco Malfoy  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Bertie the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, a transfigured student (a friend announced her costume idea and I went with it)  
Jane the Woodland Faery (an original character)  
Deanna Troi, Counselor (from Star Trek: The Next Generation)  
Sydney Chambers, Vicar (from Grantchester)  
Various unnamed Muggles

#### Location Notes

The Great Hall  
The Entrance Hall  
The Dungeons  
The Room of Requirement  
Professor Longbottom's Office  
Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom  
The Grounds of Hogwarts

Note: All investigations and scenes take place in the Great Hall, because I was working with limited space. The body is found in the Dungeons, but we ended up "discovering" it in the living room (i.e. the Great Hall), and pretending it was a separate room. For the purposes of this mystery, it doesn't particularly matter if you don't have several designated areas.


	2. Opening Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used this scene to begin the mystery solving, after about an hour of cocktails, snacks, and socializing. I tried to give almost all of the characters a role in the scene so people could learn each other's identities.

#### Opening Scene

Hermione Granger: 

As Minister of Magic, it is my pleasure to welcome all of you to this wonderful reception and reunion event, organized by the distinguished Headmistress McGonagall. It is essential that we learn to unite as a wizarding society, and I hope that this time together will encourage us to put the past behind us. As a first step, let’s keep everything civil, or Professor McGonagall may turn you all into teacups! 

I’d also to like to welcome our special Muggle guests, here to observe our community and prepare their guest lectures for Muggle Studies! Please answer any questions they may have (and Mr. Weasley, don’t pester them!). And welcome to our special woodland guest as well: Jane the faery has graced us with her presence! Not to mention Bertie, our guest who has transfigured herself into a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean! Truly, this evening will be a remarkable addition to _Hogwarts: A History_. 

Please enjoy the reception, and know that all food, drinks and décor were prepared free of house elf labor! I would be delighted to speak to you about my continuing efforts on behalf of the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare, so please don’t hesitate to speak with me about working conditions for house elves. Also, one last of word of welcome and thanks, to Auror Tonks (I mean, Nymphadora) Lupin - and Auror Potter, who are graciously providing us with event security. And now, as former Headmaster Dumbledore would say, “Tuck in!” 

~ 

Tonks: Minister! Headmistress! I’m afraid I must interrupt! A student has been found in the Dungeons – dead!!

[Everyone rushes over to “the Dungeons” to look at the victim, posed dramatically. Various cries of surprise and “Merlin’s Beard!”] 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall: This is a sad day for Hogwarts… To think that this could happen under my watch!

Harry Potter: And under my watch too! Please, no one panic! Tonks and I, as representatives of the Auror office, will handle this. 

Hermione and Draco Malfoy: Oh dear…

Tonks: I cast a diagnostic spell, and it appears he has been killed by poison! But it can be no accident, since his wand is missing… Can anyone tell us who this student is?

Headmistress McGonagall: It’s Barry Angelus, a seventh year Hufflepuff student with a talent in Herbology.

Neville Longbottom: One of my best students in fact! And I agree with the facts as Tonks – er, Auror Lupin – has described them. My knowledge of Herbology allows me to say that the poison was administered between 6:15 and 7:15, with death occurring no later than 7:30. 

Jane the Faery: Also, the poison itself is _Atropa belladonna_ , or deadly nightshade, which grows in abundance in the Forbidden Forest, my home. But who would use a plant instead of a potion?

Molly Weasley: Regardless of the details, such a shame! Barry was such a good boy! His parents are friends of our family – they’ll be devastated. 

Bellatrix Lestrange: Friends of _your_ family? I suppose they’re Mudbloods then.

[Gasps of horror, more wizarding curses, ie “Merlin’s pants!” “Galloping gargoyles!” etc]

Harry: I suggest that you don’t repeat that word, Death Eater, unless you want to find yourself back in Azkaban!

Hermione: Harry – remember inter-house unity!! Everyone remain calm.

Harry: I know what we’ll do. I’ll just cast a handy spell to reveal the truth of this time and place! [takes out wand] Let’s see, it goes something like:  
Wibbily wobbly timey wimey! 

[lights turn on and off to demonstrate magic, Vicar Sydney Chambers and Counselor Deanna Troi “appear”]

Vicar Sidney Chambers: What is going on?! Who are all of you people?! 

Counselor Deanna Troi: Whoever you are, I am a representative of the United Federation of Planets, and I demand to be returned to the Enterprise at once!

Draco: [sneers] Yes Potter, clearly you have it all under control. 

Harry: Shut up Dra- Malfoy! Obviously dark magic was at work here. I don’t suppose _you_ know anything about _that_? 

Narcissa Malfoy: Insolent boy! I will not stand for these vile insinuations. Draco, Bella, gather your things. We’re leaving. 

Hermione: I’m afraid I can’t allow that! On the authority of the Ministry, I am holding you all here until we determine the author of this horrible crime. But don’t worry, Madame Malfoy, everyone is under equal suspicion at this point, except myself and our Muggle guests, who I’ve been attending to. Spells seem to be backfiring, so we will need to solve this ourselves, the Muggle way: through patient (and polite!) investigation.

Arthur Weasley: I can’t wait to use my Muggle skills!

Molly Weasley: Shush, dear! It is hardly the time for enthusiasm.

Professor Sybil Trelawney: Everyone stand back! I will solve the crime with my Gift! I am sensing… the Grimm! It has come for this unfortunate boy!

Remus Lupin: Thank you Sybil. Very… helpful.

Hermione: Anyway… we will all need to work together, including you…? [looks to Sidney and Deanna, who introduce themselves]. 

Remus: Surely Harry and my wife can handle the questioning? They are the Aurors here, after all. 

Bellatrix Lestrange: Aurors can be turned! [cackle] And so much for your assurances of impartiality, Mudbl- Minister. 

Hermione: It pains me to say it, but Madame Lestrange is correct: no one is free of suspicion, not Aurors, former Death Eaters, woodland creatures, nor even members of the Order of the Phoenix. We must all question each other, determining alibis, witnesses, and motive and means for committing this murder. Remember, more than one person may have a motive, and not everyone will be truthful… use your best judgment. 

Headmistress McGonagall: I agree with Grang- the Minister. You always had a good head on your shoulders! Let the questioning begin. 

[Everyone investigates. Don’t forget to find your character guide, and don’t believe everything you hear!]  



	3. Special Mid-Investigation Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reserved this scene for my closest and nerdiest friends to act out! It was a great success.

#### Special Mid-Investigation Scene

Hermione: Mr. Malfoy, you must stop refusing to answer questions about your whereabouts! Frankly, it’s making you look extremely guilty. Remember that I have first hand experience of your hatred of Muggleborns. 

Draco: No you don’t understand! I- I’ve changed my mind about that! And I’m a victim too here! I was being blackmailed.

Tonks: _Sure_ you were – for harassing Muggleborns no doubt!

Harry (sadly): Draco, is this true?

Draco (fed up): No!! I haven’t been harassing Muggleborns, I’m in love with someone who’s one generation away from being one!! Angelus blackmailed me when I got divorced; I’ve been trying to keep it out of the papers but I don’t care any more! I love you Harry Potter and I don’t care if the whole world knows it!

Harry: Draco! [passionate embrace] 

Vicar: Wait a minute… 

Hermione (patronizingly): Now Vicar, you come from a different time, and no doubt you have your Muggle beliefs about men and women –

Vicar: NOT what I meant! I’m a cool guy, really. I listen to jazz! I detect in my free time! What I meant was, this doesn’t clear Mr. Malfoy of suspicion.

Remus: I’m afraid not. Draco, I haven’t mentioned it, because I know what it’s like to be Othered by wizarding society, but I saw you in the Entrance Hall with Angelus’ wand…

Draco: It was stupid I know, but I tried to grab his wand from him earlier, and I thought I might have left a trace … I didn’t kill him!

Hermione: Hmm, it’s certainly suspicious Malfoy. And I hope your change in attitude towards Muggleborns is real… Just know that if you hurt Harry, I will punch you again AND throw you into Azkaban! 

Tonks (sternly): I’m keeping my eye on you _cousin_ … all right everyone – nothing to see here! Continue your investigations! 

~


	4. Character Guide: Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise each character to keep their guide hidden. It will up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Harry Potter, Auror

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: The Great Hall, except from 6:30-7 PM, when you were in the Room of Requirement. Before you left, you told Tonks you were off to “practice your auror skills” and get ready for the sting operation the two of you were planning in order to arrest Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). In reality, you went to the Room of Requirement to think angsty thoughts, and the Room provided you with fic :-)

Knowledge of the Victim: Barry Angelus’ net of blackmail has spread far and wide, but none of the victims will testify, fearing that their secrets will be revealed to all and sundry. Instead, you and Tonks have been secretly working on a sting operation. Part one was a success: go undercover in a gay wizard dance club and allow Angelus to take compromising photos. You would make an excellent target for blackmail, since no one knows you’re bisexual (and the press is still fixated upon your divorce from Ginny a few months ago). Part two of the operation is for you to “confront” Angelus and wait for him to demand blackmail payments, while Tonks records the whole thing. Unfortunately, he is killed before the two of you get the chance! 

Summary: You talk to Tonks soon after the murder is discovered, and the two of you decide to keep the planned sting operation a secret for now, hoping that this will keep any blackmail victims (and potential murder suspects) in the crowd off their guard. Also, although you don’t really think it’s possible, you find yourself wondering if something went awry when Tonks went to the Dungeon to plant surveillance equipment… After all, she is notoriously accident prone! Meanwhile, you yourself have no alibi between 6:30-7 PM, and you will have to hope that your reputation as defeater of Voldemort will be enough to keep you from suspicion. How, when, and to whom you reveal your information (your whereabouts at the time of the murder, the sting operation) is up to you! Question everyone in your role as Auror, and have fun!


	5. Character Guide: Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Tonks (Nymphadora Lupin), Head Auror

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You spent most of the evening in the Great Hall, enjoying time with your husband and speaking to Harry about the details of your sting operation to arrest Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). You left the Great Hall a little before 7:30 PM and went to the Dungeons to set up surveillance equipment, but before you could, you came upon Angelus’ dead body!

Knowledge of the Victim: Barry Angelus’ net of blackmail has spread far and wide, but none of the victims will testify, fearing that their secrets will be revealed to all and sundry. Instead, you and Harry have been secretly working on a sting operation. Part one was a success: Harry went undercover in a gay wizard dance club and allowed Angelus to take compromising photos. He would make an excellent target for blackmail, since few people know he’s bisexual (and the Press is still fixated upon his divorce from Ginny a few months ago). Part two of the operation is for Harry to “confront” Angelus and wait for him to demand blackmail payments, while you record the whole conversation. Unfortunately, Angelus is killed before the two of you get the chance to carry out your plans! 

Summary: You talk to Harry soon after the murder is discovered, and the two of you decide to keep the planned sting operation a secret for now, hoping that this will keep any blackmail victims (and potential murder suspects) in the crowd off their guard. Also, although you don’t really think it’s possible for Harry to have killed the victim, you are a bit worried about that window of time in which he was “practicing his Auror skills,” from 6:30-7 PM. You yourself have no real alibi, as you were the one to discover the body, and could potentially have killed Angelus then. You will have to count on your reputation as Head Auror to protect you! And of course, finding the real murderer will help – you would love to cart Bellatrix and/or the Malfoys off to Azkaban, so you’re really hoping it’s one of them! As you investigate, how, when, and to whom you reveal your information (the sting operation, Harry’s absence from the Great Hall, etc.) is up to you! Question everyone in your role as Head Auror, and have fun!


	6. Character Guide: Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Draco Malfoy

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: Between 6:15 and 6:30 PM, you left the Great Hall and went to the Dungeons to confront Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). He demanded still more payment from you, and you struggled, attempting to overpower him and perform a Memory Charm to make him forget all his compromising knowledge. At one point, you grabbed his wand, but ultimately you were unsuccessful. From 6:30-7:15 PM you were in the girls’ bathroom, being comforted by Moaning Myrtle (just like old times!). At 7:15, you went to face Barry again, only to find his dead body! You grabbed his wand (worried that in the earlier struggle, you might have left behind a trace identifying yourself), and went back to the Great Hall. 

Knowledge of the Victim: Barry Angelus has been blackmailing you for months, threatening to expose your divorce and your sexuality (he recognized you at a gay wizard club). Angelus told you he would go to the Press, and tell your mother and aunt, unless you paid him vast sums of money from the Malfoy vault. You were getting increasingly desperate however, as you were sure your mother would soon notice the disappearance of the money…

Summary: When people question your alibi, inform them (haughtily) that it is none of their business, or that you won’t deign to answer their foolish and impertinent questions. You are hoping that the truth of the victim’s blackmailing career doesn’t come out, but if it does, you are determined to hide the fact that you were being blackmailed as long as possible. You are also hoping that Harry doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary about your attitude toward him! You do hope to put suspicion on someone else – anyone else! – so you point out that Neville and Jane the faery have detailed knowledge of plant-based poisons. Question them and anyone else you would like, and have fun!


	7. Character Guide: Narcissa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You left the Great Hall around 6:30 PM to head to the Dungeons and confront Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). You argued with him until 6:45, when you left to return to the Great Hall. You ran into your sister Bellatrix, who saw you with Angelus but who didn’t get close enough to hear the details of your argument. She wanted to know what was wrong but you refused to tell her, ashamed for the Malfoy name. You returned to the Great Hall and remained there until 7 PM, when you go to powder your nose. You were back by 7:15 PM. 

Knowledge of the Victim: Unbeknowst to everyone, you knew the victim was a blackmailer: he had been blackmailing you for weeks, ever since he presented you with a horrid photo depicting your dear son Draco in a gay wizarding club! Even Draco does not know that you knew about this (and you've been avoiding letting him know). 

Summary: Like your son and your sister, you refuse to disclose your whereabouts at the time of the murder, telling these dreadful Halfbloods and otherworldly Muggles that it is none of their business. You are also reluctant to tell the whole truth to Bellatrix and Draco. You are more concerned with the prestige of the Malfoy name than with solving the crime, but you are worried that Draco or yourself might be blamed, so you try to accuse others whenever possible. Some suggestions: Accuse Neville and Jane the faery for their knowledge of plant-based poisons and unsubstantiated alibis, and/or Harry for his unexplained absence from the Great Hall). Have fun!


	8. Character Guide: Bellatrix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: For most of the evening, you have been in the Great Hall, but when you saw your sister leave at 6:30 PM, you followed her to the Dungeons. You saw her arguing with Barry Angelus (although you didn’t know his name at the time), but you didn’t get close enough to hear what they arguing about. You then returned with Narcissa to the Great Hall. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You didn’t know the victim, but you sense that your sister and your nephew did! 

Summary: Like your nephew and your sister, you refuse to disclose your whereabouts. You are more concerned with the prestige of the Malfoy and Lestrange names than with solving the crime, and in fact you are delighted that the world now holds one less Mudblood (which you are happy to tell anyone who asks, although you fear the wrath of the Minister and Headmistress McGonagall). However, you sense that Cissy and Draco seem to know something, and you saw Cissy speaking to Angelus. You try to corner your sister and demand to know what is going on, although the confrontation may not go your way! Speak with anyone you would like during the investigations, and cast as many accusations as possible. Have fun, and don’t forget to cackle every now and then!


	9. Character Guide: Arthur and Molly Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Arthur and Molly Weasley

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: The two of you were enjoying a romantic stroll around the castle grounds until 7:20 PM, at which point you returned to the Great Hall. You saw Remus Lupin outside too from 7:15-7:20 PM, but he didn’t see you. Unfortunately no one else saw you either, and not everyone is prepared to accept your alibi. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You have both known Barry Angelus and his parents for years, and you believe that he was a good boy. However, once enough people come forward, you accept the truth: that he was a blackmailer. 

Summary: You are extremely upset about Barry Angelus being killed. Molly, you are determined to make someone pay – particularly Bellatrix! Arthur, you care more about getting to talk to the Muggle and otherworldly guests than you do about proving your innocence or finding the killer. Both of you are angry with Harry about his divorce from your daughter Ginny, some months ago, even though Ginny has assured you the divorce was amicable. Feel free to let him know how you feel if he tries to ask you questions! Talk to (and accuse) anyone you wish during the investigations, and have fun!


	10. Character Guide: Moaning Myrtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Moaning Myrtle, Ghost and Former Ravenclaw Student

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: Your toilet, contemplating life, the universe, and everything. From 6:30-7:15 PM, you received a visit from your old friend Draco. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You barely knew Barry Angelus, but earlier today Draco told you that Angelus was blackmailing him! You comforted Draco, and felt angry on his behalf. 

Summary: As a ghost with limited movement and involvement in living people’s affairs, you are not under much suspicion of having committed the crime. You do however know certain things about the victim, and you’re delighted to have a chance to interact with people and passively aggressively let them know how you suffer when they ignore you! However, you are reluctant to reveal what exactly you know. No one pays attention to you normally, so why should you cooperate with them?! Besides, you like Draco, and you fear he may be guilty… Talk to anyone you wish, and have fun!


	11. Character Guide: Neville Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You were in the Great Hall, except that you stepped out from 6:30-7 PM, telling Professor Trelawney that you were going to “check on your Mandrake plants.” Unfortunately, no one can confirm that you were in your office! Upon your return to the Great Hall, at the stroke of 7 PM, you saw Narcissa Malfoy heading out the door. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You knew Barry Angelus as a relatively talented student in your Herbology classes, and you had heard rumors that he was tormenting other students, but nothing substantiated. 

Summary: You are very concerned with this murder and how it reflects on your school. You are quite diligent about questioning as many people as you can, and you don’t hesitate to use your authority as a Hogwarts professor to do so, although you are nervous about questioning Bellatrix and the Malfoys. [Also, a totally optional side plot: You are angry at Harry following his divorce from Ginny, because you have always thought Ginny was amazing! If he questions you, feel free to tell him how angry you are and that you would definitely treat Ginny better!] As you investigate, how, when, and to whom you reveal your information (rumors about Angelus, seeing Narcissa) is up to you. Have fun!


	12. Characte Guide: Sybill Trelawney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Sybill Trelawney, Professor of Divination

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You were in the Great Hall enjoying the reception until 6:45 PM, at which point you went to the Dungeons to confront Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). Before you left, you told Remus Lupin that you “needed to consult your crystal ball most urgently.” You could not convince Angelus to stop blackmailing you, and you left the Dungeons, upset, at 7 PM, returning to the Great Hall. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You know Barry Angelus from your Divination classes – but that’s not all! He has been blackmailing you and threatening to turn you in to the Ministry for getting drunk on the job (he has a photo of you having one too many butterbeers!) 

Summary: You are delighted that Angelus is dead, but you are concerned that the details of your involvement with Angelus will come out. You are also worried that you will be suspected of the murder! Conduct your questioning carefully, and try to cast blame on others if possible (you “sense the sinister nature” of many another suspect). Question whoever you would like, and have fun!


	13. Character Guide: Bertie the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Bertie, the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean (a Transfigured student)

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: Because you are Transfigured into a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, you can stay out of sight quite easily. You decided to enjoy some quiet time in the Dungeons, but you ended up witnessing two different confrontations instead! First, you saw Draco having a heated discussion and then a struggle with Barry Angelus, from 6:15-6:30 PM. You heard everything, and you know that Angelus was blackmailing him about his divorce and being found in a gay wizard club. You then saw Narcissa Malfoy confront Angelus about the same thing, from 6:30-6:45 PM. At that point, you returned to the Great Hall.

Knowledge of the Victim: No prior knowledge, but you certainly learned a lot about him while hiding in the Dungeons today! 

Summary: Your evidence is very important, since you saw the victim alive at 6:45 (meaning he must have been killed between 6:45 and 7:30). However, it is entirely up to you how, when, and to whom you reveal your information. Question anyone you would like, and have fun!


	14. Character Guide: Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Remus Lupin, Werewolf Rights Activist

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You were in the Great Hall, enjoying spending time with your wife. You were irritated though that she kept having secretive chats with Harry! You left only between 7:15 and 7:20 PM, when you stepped outside for some fresh air. As you returned to the Great Hall, you saw Draco Malfoy about to enter as well, holding a wand that wasn’t his own. 

Knowledge of the Victim: You’ve heard rumors in the werewolf community about a Hogwarts student blackmailing werewolves, but you didn’t realize it was Barry Angelus until after his death. 

Summary: You diligently question people about the murder, but you feel confident that your wife and Harry will solve it. You wish you knew what they were talking about all evening however, and you wish you knew what Tonks was up to in the Dungeons – when she left the Great Hall, it was to “recolor her hair.” How, when, and to whom you reveal your concerns is entirely up to you. Question anyone you would like, and have fun!


	15. Character Guide: Jane the Woodland Faery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character I created for a friend who loves nature, and who didn't want to be a canonical Harry Potter character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Jane, a Woodland Faery, Inhabitant of the Forbidden Forest

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You left the Great Hall and headed for the Dungeons at 6:45 PM, hoping to confront Barry Angelus (see Knowledge of the Victim). Instead, you witnessed Angelus confronting Professor Trelawney. You could tell that Angelus was not in a generous mood, so you left the Dungeons and returned to the Great Hall when Professor Trelawney did, at 7 PM (neither Professor Trelawney nor Angelus saw you however). 

Knowledge of the Victim: Barry Angelus was blackmailing you over the fact that you are an unregistered Magical Creature. You find the Ministry’s registration laws demeaning, and you would prefer to mind your own business in the Forbidden Forest, but you were afraid that the Ministry would evict your from your home, so you have been paying Angelus off with rare plants. 

Summary: You don’t particularly care about the Ministry’s laws and their system of justice, but you know you are under suspicion because of your knowledge of plants (and plant-based poisons). Also, you would like to leave Hogwarts and return to your home. You decide to expedite matters by trying to solve the crime. How, when, and to whom you reveal your own information (seeing Angelus alive at 7 PM, his career as a blackmailer, etc) is entirely up to you. Question anyone you would like, and have fun!


	16. Character Guide: Sydney Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for a friend who has been watching a lot of the show Grantchester :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Sydney Chambers, Vicar

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: Not yet at Hogwarts

Knowledge of the Victim: No prior knowledge

Summary: You are shocked to have been magically transported through time and space to this strange school, full of people in robes holding pointy sticks! However, you are nothing if not adaptable, so you decide to put your detecting experience and skills to good use. Question anyone you would like, and have fun!


	17. Character Guide: Deanna Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another special request from a friend. With her Betazoid powers, Deanna Troi makes a great addition to the Harry Potter crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise characters to keep their guides hidden. It is up to them how much information to reveal to others!

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party Character Guide

##### Deanna Troi, Counselor, Starship Enterprise, United Federation of Planets

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: Not yet at Hogwarts 

Knowledge of the Victim: No prior knowledge, but you sense a lingering malevolence (you do not know if this is coming from the victim or from the murderer). 

Summary: You are shocked to have been magically transported through time and space to this strange school, full of people in robes holding pointy sticks! However, you are nothing if not adaptable, so you decide to put your counseling experience and Betazoid skills to good use. Question anyone you would like, and have fun! [A guide to your Betazoid powers: you sense fear and guilt from Draco and Professor Trelawney; anger and a strange pride from Narcissa; worry from Harry and Tonks; confusion from the Muggles and your fellow time traveler the Vicar; and restrained passion from Neville, Harry and Draco (you can’t tell who it’s directed toward though).]


	18. A Guide for Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a few copies of this Guide so as to be ready for any number of Muggles (guests not in costume and/or late arrivals).

#### Hogwarts: A Mystery Party

##### A Guide for Muggles

Whereabouts at the Time of the Murder: You were in the Great Hall, learning about Hogwarts and the wizarding world from the Minister of Magic (Hermione Granger) and Headmistress McGonagall. You provide each other’s alibis. 

Knowledge of the Victim: No prior knowledge

Summary: You are quite shocked at all the goings-on among the wizarding community! You were led to believe that this event would be quite civilized. You do not appreciate being questioned, particularly by people calling you “Muggle Scum!” However, you feel it is best to cooperate, and you do your best to join the investigations. Remember to bring your findings to the proper authorities (Minister Granger, Headmistress McGonagall, Auror Lupin, or Auror Potter). Question anyone you would like, and have fun!


	19. Final Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene, everyone has a chance to make their guess before Hermione reveals the answer to the mystery and the identity of the murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals the murderer, so only read if you are ready to know! I set it up so that only Hermione (myself) would know the murderer; not even the murderer themselves knew. But you can always change the identity of the murderer while you're adapting it :)

#### Final Scene

Hermione: Witches and wizards, ladies and gentleman, faeries and part-Betazoids, this investigation is over. I believe I now know who is responsible, but let us each take one last opportunity to say who we believe is the culprit, and why.

[Everyone makes their guesses]

Hermione: I will now reveal the truth. So many of us had the means and the opportunity to kill young Barry Angelus… and sadly, so many of us had motive. But Bertie and Deanna have given me the final clues I needed to determine that the murderer is none other than you, Narcissa Malfoy!

Draco: Mother! 

Bellatrix: Sister!

Hermione: I will explain. Unbeknownst to you Narcissa, your confrontation with Angelus was observed in its entirety, by Bertie the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean! I know that you, like your son, were being blackmailed about Draco’s recent divorce and newly discovered sexuality. You cared more about the Malfoy name than Draco did, and you felt you had to protect your son, so you decided Angelus had to go. You went back to the Dungeons to kill him, using an herb based poison rather than a potion or spell, hoping to cast blame on Neville or Jane the faery, but you have not succeeded. You pretended to be shocked at Draco’s declaration of love for Harry, but Deanna told me of your anger and frustration instead, and of your pride when viewing the body. Finally, no one can account for your whereabouts between 7 and 7:15, which various testimonies have narrowed down as the time of the murder.

Bellatrix: I was with her! I’ll protect you Cissy! 

Narcissa: Silence Bella! I am glad the truth is known!! Even though I was instrumental in the Dark Lord’s defeat, everyone believes I am insignificant!! Lucius Malfoy’s trophy wife! Draco’s unassuming mother! Even you, Bella! You have always believed my talent for evil paled in comparison to your own! Well now you know what I am capable of. Everyone knows what I am capable of!! And I did it for a good cause. I will always defend the rights of Purebloods, and protect my son, even from himself! I would do it again! And one day Draco – mark my words – I will escape from Azkaban and kill your precious Harry Potter! 

Tonks: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be held against you in the Wizengamot…   
[handcuffs Narcissa] 

Draco: Just so you know, Harry, not _everyone_ in my family is totally crazy!

Bellatrix: That’s right, Draco, Narcissa and I are perfectly sane! It’s the rest of the Pureblood world that’s gone mad!

Tonks: Er…I’m sane too! But, you know, _actually_ sane. 

Harry: It’s all right Draco. I have some pretty crazy relatives too. And don’t worry, our love is eternal! I’ve been in love with you ever since that fateful episode in the girls’ bathroom…

Moaning Myrtle: I knew it! I was there. [theatrical sigh] All the good ones are taken… _Now_ who will share my toilet?!

Hermione: Right… It is with relief that I announce that the mystery is over! I lament the loss of our student Barry Angelus and I hope that we can move forward in the spirit of acceptance and reconciliation. Harry and Draco, I support your new relationship, and I feel sure that due to the prejudice you’ve faced, you’re both quite ready to join my efforts with SPEW! I will see you next week for our special committee session on organizing a sit-in. House elves unite! 

~

The End!


	20. Organizing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on organizing the story and the party.

#### Timeline of Events

6:15-7:30 PM: Window in which Barry Angelus could have been killed, with 6:15-7:15 being the most likely time (established by Neville, corroborated by Jane the faery)  
6:15-7:20 Arthur and Molly Weasley walk the Castle Grounds, and see Remus step outside from 7:15-7:20 (thus providing Remus with an alibi, as he was otherwise in the Great Hall the whole time)   
6:15-6:30 Draco confronts Angelus in the Dungeons (witnessed by Bertie, who remains unseen)  
6:30-6:45 Narcissa confronts Angelus in the Dungeons (witnessed by Bertie, and partially witnessed by Bellatrix, who sees Narcissa arguing with Angelus, but does not get close enough to hear anything)  
6:45 Bertie goes back to the Great Hall (her evidence puts time of death from 6:45-7:15, since she saw Angelus alive and well at 6:45)  
6:30-7 Harry goes to the Room of Requirement (alone)  
6:30-7 Neville goes to his office to check on his Mandrake plants (alone)   
6:45-7 Professor Trelawney confronts Angelus (her evidence puts time of death at 7-7:15, IF she shares it. Jane the faery is witness to this confrontation, thinking to confront Angelus herself, but leaves when Prof Trelawney does. She too can confirm, if she chooses, that Angelus was alive at 7)   
6:30-7:15 Moaning Myrtle comforts Draco (her evidence alibis Draco, but only until 7:15)   
7-7:15 Narcissa goes back and kills Angelus in the Dungeons (Neville witnesses Narcissa in the Entrance Hall at the stroke of 7, when he is returning from his office)   
7:15-7:20 Draco finds the body, tells no one, and takes Angelus' wand (Remus witness Draco in the Entrance Hall at 7:20, holding a wand not his own while about to re-enter the Great Hall)   
7:30 PM: Body found by Tonks (who had gone to the Dungeons to plant surveillance equipment) 

Note: I set up this timeline with Tonks discovering the body at 7:30 PM in mind. If you want to have a different time of discovery, just work backwards! 

Note 2: Otherworldly characters, Muggles, Hermione (Minister Granger) and Headmistress McGonagall are not active suspects in the mystery, but you can always change that by adding more detail. The otherworldly characters, the Muggles and Headmistress McGonagall can still investigate though.

#### Party Planning

I printed out the scenes on purple paper (in a cursive font of some kind) and then I printed out all the character guides, with red paper for Gryffindor characters, green for Slytherin, etc. I also added a black and white image of the Hogwarts crest to each guide. The last thing I printed was a ballot, so everyone could vote on Best Auror (best detecting), Best Acting, Best Costume, Best Food Item, and Best Cocktail (I had some prizes ready for each category). 

Other than that, I hung up a Hogwarts banner, looked up some recipes for Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, brought name tags and little notebooks and pens for everyone to use during the investigations, and the party was ready to go!


End file.
